The present invention relates in general to an electronic word retrieval device and, more particularly, to the control circuitry of an electronic word retrieval device for searching and displaying one selected different form (tense, etc). of a word entered by an input means.
Recently, improved portable electronic language translator and electronic dictionaries have been put on the market. U.S. patents relevant to the above type of dictionaries were issued, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236 granted to Levy, issued June 12, 1979, entitled "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,536 to Kehoe, issued June 26, 1979, entitled "PORTABLE ELECTRONIC LANGUAGE TRANSLATION DEVICE."
For those portable electronic dictionaries, it is desirable that a plurality of varied forms of a specific word entered by an input means be automatically searched and then displayed in addition to the original form of that specific word in order to enhance utility of the electronic dictionary.